Miraxus - One Shots
by Thakuro
Summary: A collection of Miraxus one-shots. ( Fairy Tail, Laxus, Mirajane. )
1. Merry Christmas

Christmas Day came in blink of an eye, and snows were raining over the dark and quiet street of Magnolia. All day long, Mira had been busy decorating the guild with Christmas trees, ornaments, and lighting. Her eyes twinkled to see just how much the guild had transformed after she finally finished, for Christmas was in the air, and everyone was feeling it, except for a certain blonde man sitting alone and sighing around the table at corner of the guild.

"Tch! What losers..." Laxus grimaced at the sight of Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman getting all affectionate with their respective female partner while exchanging their Chistmas gifts. Indeed, Fairy Tail was hoisting its annual gift exchange event. Laxus however... is just being Laxus. He didn't even come dressed for the occasion like everyone else did.

"Laxus~ Oh Laxus~" An angelic voice snaps the unmotivated man back to reality. The frown on his face too, slowly turned upside down as he raised an eyebrow at the woman dressed in a rather revealing Santa costume before him.

"What do you want, Mira?"

"Why aren't you dressed for the occasion?" she asks with a big smile on her face, which Laxus quickly returns with a smirk.

"Don't make me laugh. You know the world will have to end before you get to see me in one of those hideous outfits."

"That's too bad, coz I imagine that you'd look cute in them." Mira giggles, rubbing Laxus the wrong way as he winced in disgust.

"Whatever." Laxus gestured at Mira to sit across the table with his head, and she merrily did so. "Let's cut to the chase. What exactly do you want from me? You had better not come here just to toy with me, or else..."

"Actually, I came to give you this." Mira took out the yellow gift box with red ribbons which she had been hiding behind her the whole conversation, presenting it on the table before Laxus.

"Hmm? Why the gift box?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm exchanging my gift with you."

"Oh right... the troublesome annual gift exchange event..." Laxus frowns, pushing the gift box aside back at Mira. "I can't accept this. Go find someone else to trade with."

"Why not?" Mira asks in a soft tone. Her head slightly descended and her eyes showed great disappointment.

Laxus gives her a frosty look. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I find the very notion stupid, nor had I any interest in doing so with you."

"Oh... I see..." Mira feigned a smile and surprisingly shove her gift right back at Laxus "Even so, I still want you to have this. You won't refuse, would you?"

Not being able to resist her puppy dog eyes, Laxus eventually sighed in defeat. "Fine, just don't expect me to give you anything back in return."

"Laxus, Christmas is not about receiving presents from others. It's about giving in sincerity which comes from the heart." Mira knew that she was being hypocritical. Deep inside, she was hurt for getting her hopes up, feeling left out and jealous when she saw how much of a romantic time the other girls were having, yet she would never let it show.

An awkward moment of silence passed by.

"Hey, you okay?" Laxus waved his hand in front of Mira's gloomy daydreaming face.

"O-oh look at the time! I better get ready for my solo performance! Err... please excuse me." Mira faked him another smile before she left, and Laxus did caught on to that. Still, he couldn't care less as he raised his arms over his head and scowled at the gift box before him.

Laxus tore open the gift box, and his heart melted like butter the very moment he saw the content. It was an expensive limited edition magic item he had been dying to get his hands on, the Lacrima Model Magic Headphones. Words alone couldn't describe how guilt-ridden and indebted Laxus was.

"Tch, now you've done it..." Laxus clenches his teeth before jumping out of his seat in search for Mira. He couldn't believe how inconsiderate he was, especially when he told her to trade with someone else after how much thought she had put into finding him a gift.

The light suddenly went dim, creating a romantic atmosphere as only the candles were glowing inside the dark. The curtain on the stage slowly opened up, and everyone began to cheer when Mira started singing "All I Want for Christmas Is You".

"I don't care about the present... " Mira was closing her eyes the whole way through the song while Laxus was lost in his own thoughts, listening to the lyrics Mira perfectly embodied. Even he could catch a hint of sadness behind her soothing voice. "All I want for Christmas is you, baby ."

Mira earned a huge round of applause as she walked down the stage waving at the crowd. She noticed Laxus standing among the crowd with her gift hanging loosely around his neck, and God did it look good on him!

"Mira, wait up!" Laxus grabbed her wrist before she could leave the guild. Having felt Laxus' warm and pleasant touch on her skin, Mira's heart started throbbing faster than ever.

"W-what is it?"

Laxus wasn't sure what to do, so he hesitantly let go of his grip and stared at the floor instead. "Err... no, it's nothing."

"I see... alright then, have a good night."

"..."

"Oh, and Merry Christmas to you, Laxus." She beamed him for one last time and then left in a hurry, leaving Laxus alone and speechless by the door as the cold blew in from outside. Until, he felt a hard slap on his rear.

"Ngh! What the—" He turned around to find Lisanna glaring with her hands on her hips. Lisanna was lucky, coz If it had been anyone else slapping his backside, Laxus would've definitely snapped in anger. Nevertheless, Lisanna is like a little sister to him.

"Go apologize to my sister, you big meanie!"

"I know, yet I'm just not sure how..." Laxus scratched the back of his head.

"Look," Lisanna sighed, "All you need to do is show my sister that you care for her as long as it comes from the heart."

"From the heart, you say?" A smirk soon ran across his face as he pats Lisanna on the head. "Hah! Thanks fro the advise, kiddo."

"Hey, stop treating me like a kid!"

Determined to catch after Mira, Laxus turned his back on Lisanna and stormed off the guild into the dark, snowy street while looking to his left and right. The temperature was so cold that he could even see his own breath as he was puffing. He eventually came across a crossing bridge by the river. There, Mira was standing at the center of the bridge with her elbow resting on its railing, staring at her own reflection on the frozen river in solitude.

Laxus carefully approached and stood next to her, holding on to the railing as he glance at her face. "Hey, why the long face...?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Laxus, really. I'm just— Hachu, Hachu!" Mira sneezed twice, so Laxus quickly took off his fur coats and put it on her from behind.

"You really shouldn't be out here dressed like that. Don't want you to catch a cold now, do we?"

"Thanks... that was very kind of you..." She smiled before leaning her head on Laxus' exposed muscular shoulder. Laxus could feel her body shivering from the cold.

"Listen, I'm sorry for not bringing you any gift. You must be mad at me."

"No, absolutely not! I wasn't mad at you at all." Mira paused for a second. "I was mad at myself..."

"Hmm? Give me one good reason why."

"Promise you'll keep this between us?"

"Promise." He nodded.

"... Truth is, I too wanted to celebrate Christmas with someone special to me, just like Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Evergreen. Seeing them happily exchanging gifts with each other makes me feel kinda left out. I felt... extremely jealous."

"Wow. I never thought you actually felt that way."

"It's alright. I'm fine now. After all, you're here now." Mira tangles her hand around Laxus' while cuddling her face on his shoulder, which Laxus responded by wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "This is more than enough..."

"..."

Laxus didn't want to admit it, but he too had been missing Mira's presence in his life. He knew he had feelings for her, but never did he expect the feeling's mutual. Right now, he wished only for this moment to last forever, this private moment spent together with Mira under the starry sky and falling snows.

"Thanks for coming, Laxus. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Laxus threw Mira a smile as he brushed her hair with his hand, causing some of the snows piling on her head to fall off. "I should be the one thanking you. I don't know how I should ever repay you for this wonderful gift of yours."

"Stay... stay just a little longer. That's all." Mira closed her eyes and spoiled herself in the warmth of Laxus' embrace. Meanwhile, Laxus chuckled to see just how vulnerable Mira could be around him.

"I'll stay, as long as you want me to."

Laxus and Mira spent the rest of the time reminiscing about the past, all the good memories they had shared and the time they had spent together. This was their Christmas, and forever shall they treasure this romantic Christmas night.

 **That** **Midnight** **at Fairy Hill...**

Mira did catch a cold that night, and she found herself rolling struggling to get her sleep. Since her room didn't have a furnace, Mira decided to light the candles on her desk that was positioned right by the window. She sat on the chair by the desk and kept rubbing her hands against each other to create heat.

"Brrr~ Hachu, Hachu!"

Despite her cold, Mira couldn't help but smile as she watched the snows falling from the window. They reminded her of the good time she spent with Laxus by the bridge. She could feel her cheeks burning up just thinking about his good-looking face. Until...

"Merry Christmas, Mira." A deep familiar voice echoed behind her.

"Laxus?" Mira immediately swiveled in her chair to find no one. It was vague, but for a second Mira knew she saw and heard a flash of yellow bolt inside her room.

After flipping on the light switch beside her, Mira desperately searched around her room for who-knows-what. There, lying next to her Christmas tree was something unexpected, the very same gift box she gave to Laxus - only now it's crinkled, glued, and missing its red ribbon.

"Aww~ He really didn't have to..." Tingling with excitement, she tore open the gift box. Her heart too, melted when she discovered Laxus' favorite fur coat inside the box. It was a perfect gift for the occasion and just what Mira needed to keep herself warm.

Mira cuddles the fur coat tightly around her arms as she took a sniff, engulfed in the scent of its original owner.

"..."

Mira wished that Laxus could've stayed and offered the gift directly to her, but she couldn't blame the man for being shy. If anything, she's glad Laxus would even show that he cared for her. What more could she probably ask for of the man?

She put on the fur coat and looked out her window, smiling as she imagined Laxus' face beaming bright among the falling snows in the sky.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Laxus. Thanks for giving me the best Christmas of my life..."

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I wish you all a merry Christmas!** **I would be overjoyed if you would let me know what you think of this one-shot story in the comment section ^_^.**


	2. Underwater

Fairy Tail indoor swimming pool, its body a glistening blue when the sun strikes from above, its tropical surroundings a breath of fresh air to the eyes. Located just across the guild bar makes it one of everyone's favorite destination. Never a day has it been void of life.

"An upcoming underwater photoshoot, huh...?" Mira sighs. Having sunbathed in her bikini for almost an hour, her eyes eventually dart to a certain muscular blonde who's been swimming laps inside the pool, and she can't help but envy for she wouldn't be in this mess if only she possesses his talent.

That is, until she summons her courage.

"Laxus! Oh Laxus~" She waves her hand by the pool steps, immediately catching the man's attention as he stops in his tracks.

"What!?" Laxus cocks an eyebrow her way, but since Mira simply fidget with her fingers, he ultimately shrugs before swimming over. "... This is unlike you. What seems to be the matter?" He asks noticing her frown.

"It's... complicated..."

"Right. Have a good day."

"W-wait!" Mira yells as soon as Laxus is about to turn his back on her. "I, I was actually hoping you could teach me some basic for tomorrow's underwater shoot. You see, I don't know how to sw—"

Laxus suddenly bursting into laughter interrupts her.

"What's so damn funny, huh!?"

"You, an S-ranked wizards who can't swim without her magic. Imagine that!" Finally settling down a moment later, he then smirks at the flushing of her cheeks. "Come to think of it, it's been a while since you and I get to spend some time together."

"... So are you or are you not?"

Mira needs not suffer further embarrassment for long until Laxus reaches out his hand for her. She takes his hand and let him guide her down the pool steps. Surprising sensation of cold water instantly glides around her, rendering her body weightless, and before she knows it she is only now an inch away from the man. How she admires his amazing physique.

"You ready?"

"Y-yes." She grips her arm, clearly uncomfortable for she and Laxus have just become the center of everyone's attention.

"Then give me your hands and we'll start from the very basic on how to keep your body afloat. Well, hurry. I don't have all day."

"Geez, alright already." The moment her hands come in contact with Laxus', she could've sworn an electric jolt courses through her body, yet she convinces herself it was just her feeling.

"Don't let go now, you hear?"

Mira nods. Her heart races at his statement, even stronger as Laxus later guides her into the deeper side of the pool while instructing her to kick her legs up and down behind her. She must admits, this is rather exciting.

"Heh! Not too shabby for a noob. For now don't worry about keeping your head inside the water and just focus on me." He stares into her eyes, forcing Mira to stare back into his.

"Hey, Laxus..."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for doing this..."

Laxus grunts. "Don't sweat it. You can pay me back with a free mug of beer after we're finished."

"Hehe~ it's a deal."

"Moving on," He clears his throat after their first lap. "I'm going to teach you how to propel your body forward without me having to pull you. Simply move your arms like this this one after the other." He explains stroking in place.

"Like this?" Splashing around instead of stroking earns Mira a laughter from the man. Laxus has to personally direct her movement from behind with his huge hands, getting somewhat physical which causes Mira to blush harder than she already is.

"Stroking, kicking, and breathing, that's all there is to it, really."

"So what now?"

"Here," He takes off his water google from around his neck then puts it on Mira. "Now then, why don't you go ahead and see what underwater looks like."

Background noise vanishes like magic the moment Mira plunges her head underwater, and right before her, she now catches a glimpse of Laxus' well-defined abs as well as the bulge of his spandex trunks.

It was more than she bargained for.

"Pwah!" She surfaces.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah... it sure is." Scratching the back of her head, she can't bring herself to look him in the eyes.

"You no longer have to worry about drowning with this baby, so now, I want you to apply everything I've taught you and give me at least one lap. Remember, don't forget to breath."

Mira smiles. "I'll give it my best, sir."

"Hmph. You better not disappoint me now." Water ripples as Laxus strides to the deeper end side of the pool. "Come." He then gestures.

With that, Mira quickly plunges into the water. Breath flows into and through her body, giving her arms and legs the power to stroke and kick while she watches the mystical light playing amid the undulating currents in silvery whites. Time stands still as her body moves silently yet serenely. That is, until she accidentally knocks her water google off her eyes.

*Blurp blurp blurp!* Fear immediately consumes her. "Laxus! Laxus! Laxus! Laxus!"She screams over and over only to have her voice trapped in bubbles while her legs struggles to hit the bottom of the pool. Luckily, an arm soon swipes around her waist before carrying her back to the surface. "Phah! Ah! Ah...!"

"Relax! I got you!" Laxus yells to no avail. Mira continues to struggle with her eyes completely shut —her arms flailing around , her legs kicking below.

"Laxus! Laxus!"

Finally, Laxus pulls her into his arms. Mira, still slightly shaken, now clutches tight to his chest. "I'm here now... everything's going to be alright..."

"..."

"Let's get you out of here. You trust me...?"

"..."

As Mira leans her head on his broad shoulder, Laxus carries her all the way back to the pool steps where he carefully places down and sits next to her with his arms resting on his thighs. "Sorry... you shouldn't have to go through that if only I was a more competent instructor."

Mira shakes her head. "It's not your fault, Laxus. Drowning for the first time in my life simply caught me off guard is all... I have you to thank instead for coming to rescue me."

Indeed, Mira could've used her magic to save herself, but that terrifying first time experience of drowning is enough the get the better of anyone. Still to have Laxus rescue her like that, how her heart melts.

"Wait here. I'll go grab you my towel." Laxus gets up to his feet, and that's when Mira suddenly grabs his wrist, earning a look of surprise from the man.

"Please. Give me another chance."

At first Laxus can not believe what he's hearing. However given the newfound determination in her eyes, he sighs and then squats infront of her. "Sure you wanna do this?" His eyes bore deep into hers.

"I am. As long as you're with me."

Mira smiles bright like an angel, so Laxus quickly looks away flustered scratching his cheek. "W-well yeah." he mumbles.

"I trust you, Laxus. I feel safe just knowing you're there for me."

"Gah, stop it."

"Hehe~"

Time sure flies as Laxus and Mira spends some quality time practicing inside the pool. Each time Mira finishes a lap, Laxus would praise her, and by the time she's learned how to surface without him having to support her body, he pats her on the head. "You passed. There's nothing left for me to teach you."

"That's too bad..." Mira lowers her head, a glint of disappointment in her eyes to which Laxus crosses his arms

"What? I thought you're worried people might start a rumor about us starting a relationship."

"T-that's not true!" She retorts but soon grips her arm. "Well, yeah at first... but I'm comfortable being with you now. In fact, I enjoyed every second of it."

Laxus is left speechless.

"Anyway," he finally says, "it's getting late, so I believe you should get some good rest for your photoshoot tomorrow."

"Right."

Having walked out of the pool, Laxus and Mira take turn using the poolside shower and changing room where much are left to each one's imaginations. Laxus finishes first. He patiently leans outside against a wall until Mira emerges now in her dress. "Took you long enough."

"Well excuse me." she pouts. That pout however soon turns into one beautiful smile "Laxus, thanks again for today."

"Like I said, don't sweat it. Just hurry and get me that free mug of beer you promised me."

"... Such an impatient little boy."

* * *

 **The Next Afternoon.**

"Yo, Mira!" Laxus raises his hand, catching the attention of the barmaid working behind the guild bar counter as he approaches. "Let me see how that photo of yours turned out."

"Really now. My photoshoot is only an hour later."

"Then why don't I walk you there and help you get over the basic quick along the way."

"Only if you'll stay and watch me do the shoot."

"Deal." Laxus smirks.

Little do they know, that is only the first step of what's to come of their long-term relationship.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Thank you for reading. Also, your review and comment are what inspires me to keep writing ^_^.**


	3. Wedding Day

**Mary You**

* * *

Kardia Cathedral has never been busier. Mira's eyes light up the whole time Elfman and Evergreen are walking down the red carpet aisle as members of the guild are popping confetti t which rains beautifully like snowflakes. When the bride and groom later exchange their vows before the pastor, Mira swears she almost squeals.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" A more than familiar tall, muscular man just standing next to her catches her attention. At first Mira can't believe her eyes. After all, it never occurs to her that her childhood friend would look so sexy in a tuxedo.

"Ah, Laxus... you look great today."

"I know. I've seen the mirror." He adjusts his bow tie before staring at her wide open cleavage of her black dress. "Must I say, you look great yourself."

"Ahem! Eyes over here."

Rubbing the back his neck, Laxus faces away apologetic. "Sorry..."

"Look, I'm just thankful you decide to show up for my brother's wedding. I'm aware events like this doesn't interest you in the least "

"Believe me," Laxus sighs. "but there's no way I would miss the most important day of two of my best friends."

Claps and whistles quickly fills the room as Elfman and Evergreen are sealing their marriage with a kiss, captivating Mira who is once again fantasizing herself on the altar with the man of her dream. That is, until Laxus unexpectedly holds her hand smiling.

"Congratulation on your little brother's marriage."

"Thanks, Laxus..." Looking into his eyes, Mira can feel her heart racing. Why is it that her childhood friend with whom she used to argue with would look especially mesmerizing today? _It's got to be wedding. Yes, it's gotta be._

A smirk soon replaces Laxus' smile, much to Mira's anxiety. "Speaking of which, when are you ever planning to get married."

"W-what!? Me?"

"Who else is there? I mean, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever known, yet at this rate even Lisanna is going to beat you to the chase."

Mira gapes speechless. "Wow... I don't know what to say." Her right hand clenches tight on her left arm as to distract from the reddening of her face. "Perhaps the man I'm attracted to has been too busy missing from my life, and It would be wistful to think that he will ever feel the same way about me..."

Laxus blinks twice.

"Anyway, I'm going to some of the food stands before Natsu and Gray hog all the good stuffs. It's been nice talking to you, Laxus." With that, she lets go of his hand, leaving Laxus all puzzled and distraught alone.

Minutes fly in a blink of an eye, and for the third time Laxus has thought of bailing. The only thing stopping him is the upcoming guild family photoshoot at the end of the reception which he had promised Evergreen to be a part of... and what Mira had recently brought to his attention.

 _Perhaps the man I'm attracted to has been too busy missing from my life, and It would be wistful to think that he will ever feel the same way about me..._

*Sigh* Finally, he storms toward the center of the aisle and blends among the crowd seeking for Mira.

"Laxus?"

"We need to talk." He grabs her waists with both hands so that she is forced to look into his eyes.

"Laxus, you're scaring me."

"About what you said earlier, I get it... I get it that I've been distant from you before and ever since my expulsion, but now that you told me how you really feel, I want you to know that I'm willing to give us a chance."

Mira turns red as a lobster. "You mean that?"

"I do."

"My oh my, my little brother is married to one of best friend and I'm in a relationship with the man of my dream!? This day can't get any better!"

"Sure it can. Watch me." Laxus dashes to the front of the aisle where evergreen is getting ready to toss her bouquet behind her. Being the tallest among everyone who is participating, he easily leaps and snatches the bouquet out of the air before landing on his knee. His smirk, is everlasting. "My gift for you." He winks having approached the more than impressed lady.

"Aww... you're just the sweetest."

That night they share their very first kiss under the watchful eyes of the groom, bride, and everyone present.

* * *

 **The end**

 **This particular one-shot was rather rushed due to my busy schedule, but I sure hope that you weren't disappointed. Thank you for reading ^_^.**


End file.
